MALEC WEEK DAY 3 AU Settings day (Fortune-telling)
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: TRADUCCION - Cuando Alec le prometio a Izzy que haria cualquier cosa por su cumpleaños, estaba seguro que lo lamentaria. Sin embargo mientras miraba a los hermosos ojos oro-verde de Magnus, decidio que no habia nada que lamentar pero si mucho que agradecer.


**Nota del traductor: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. La historia original pertenece a** **NiennorNight,** **yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

"¡IZZY! ¡Déjame ir!" gritó a su hermana

"¡No!" gritó de nuevo "No hay posibilidad Alec, ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Ahora entra ahí!"

"¡No lo hice!" siguió protestando mientras ella lo empujó hacia una carpa de colores brillantes con un cartel que decía "El Magnífico Bane. "¡Cuando dije que podíamos hacer lo que quisieras, quería decir juntos!"

"¡Bueno, yo quiero que hagas esto por sí solo!" Ella gritó de nuevo antes de tomar la decisión de cambiar de táctica.

Ella caminaba delante de él y asumiendo una expresión facial linda e inocente.

"Vamos hermano mayor..." Hizo un puchero.

"No."

"Hazlo por tu hermana pequeña..." batio sus párpados luciendo linda "Es mi cumpleaños... ¿Por favor?" Añadió mirándolo con ojos de cachorro y se rompió, con un suspiro de exasperación y dejando caer la cabeza.

"Está bien..."

"Yayyy!" Dijo haciendo un pequeño baile, mientras que no estaba viéndolo.

La miró levantando una ceja. "¿Por qué quieres que haga eso de todos modos?"

"¡Será divertido!" ella sonrió

"Entonces, ¿por qué no **_lo haces_**? ¿Cómo va a ser divertido, si ni siquiera estarías allí!"

"Alec, esto no nos llevará a ninguna parte. Sólo muevete" Otro suspiro de exasperación, y uno derrotado

"Está bien. Sólo porque te amo." Ella sonrió ampliamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Lo sé. Te quiero hermano mayor." Y entonces ella dijo en voz baja para que no oyera

"Puedes agradecerme más adelante."

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"¡Nada! ¡Te dije que continuaras!" Con un último suspiro, entró en la tienda.

Parpadeó para ajustar su visión a la tenue luz dentro de la pequeña tienda, llena de humo, y sus ojos azules se abrieron de sorpresa.

Nunca había visto algo tan colorido antes.

Había abalorios de cristal de colores que colgaban del techo echando chispas de colores sobre las cortinas multicolores y trapos de todo tipo.

El humo olía a sándalo y azúcar quemado.

A Alec le encantó.

Una vez que el shock inicial se fue vio a través de los humos al dueño de la tienda de campaña que lo miraba con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

Se congeló una vez más, y se sonrojó bajo la mirada escrutadora del hombre.

Sin saber qué decir, tardo demasiado observando su apariencia.

El hombre estaba tumbado tranquilamente en un sillón de color naranja, con aire ausente enredando un alto vaso sobre sus delgados dedos anulares, cargados de anillos.

Su piel era de oro marrón y tenia un cabello de pelo negro como cuervo labrado en espigas, con rayas de colores en él y... *Alec tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado * no llevaba camisa, sólo algunas baratijas de oro alrededor de su cuello y parte superior del brazo.

Sus pantalones, _'Gracias a Dios que_ **si** _lleva los pantalones...'_ eran púrpura brillante, en contraste con el sillón naranja. Por encima de todo, era precioso.

"¡Hola hermoso! ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte" Finalmente habló sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Tenía la voz más bella que Alec había oído nunca y, junto con el cumplido que le hizo sonrojarse, tartamudeo con nerviosismo

"Yo... yo..." intentó decir: "Quiero decir, mi hermana ... yo no quería, yo no sé... "cerró la boca dejando caer la cabeza, avergonzado de no creer y sonrojándose aún más. "Lo siento, voy a irme." Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero el hombre que se habia puesto de pie rápidamente, se acerco a el, le agarró la muñeca.

"Relajate." Él susurró "Está bien. En este caso, toma asiento."

Hizo un gesto hacia un pequeño sofá púrpura y Alec se derrumbó sobre el ocultando el rostro entre las manos, todavía avergonzado. "Lo siento." Dijo de nuevo y el otro hombre hizo un gesto con la mano desestimando sus preocupaciones.

"Está bien... ¿Supongo que te viste obligado a venir aquí?" sonrió cuando Alec levantó la mirada hacia él.

"Sí ..." Alec admitió "Es el cumpleaños de mi hermana pequeña y me hizo prometer a hacer lo que ella quiera ..."

"AAWW pobrecita" canturreó y luego sonrió antes de que el niño pudiera protestar "Voy a hacer que valga la pena, entonces" agregó tirándose en el sillón opuesto de Alec.

Su tono era tan seductor que Alec lo miró con los ojos abiertos, sonrojándose aún más, y el hombre se echó a reír al ver su expresión.

"Relajate hermoso, no voy a morderte." Dijo con voz recubierta de miel

"Yo…no estoy..." murmuró Alec y el hombre levantó una ceja

"¿No estas que cariño?"

"Nada. Mi nombre es Alec ..."

"¿Alec?" ronroneó "De Alexander supongo?"

"Sí. Pero todo el mundo me llama Alec..."

"Encantado de conocerte Alexander", dijo ignorando el último comentario del chico y Alec hizo un ruido contrariado en respuesta.

"Soy Magnus". Alec asintió y Magnus continuó. "Bueno, entonces... ¿Empezamos?"

"Empezar... ¿qué?" Alec preguntó con nerviosismo. Magnus se inclinó hacia delante, tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban y Alec trago saliva, nervioso, con la garganta seca. "La lectura de tu fortuna, por supuesto." Él susurró.

"¿No es eso lo que viniste a hacer aquí?" Magnus sonrió y se echó hacia atrás, tomando la mano derecha de Alec entra la suya mientras el niño lo miro aturdido.

Cuando él no dijo nada el mayor alzó una ceja.

Alec sacudió la cabeza y encontrando su voz, murmuró. "Claro ..."

"Relajate". Magnus dijo apretando su mano, y luego añadió sonriendo "Estás molestando tu aura."

"¿Mi qué?" Alec preguntó confundido y el adivino se rió

"De verdad no estás en estas cosas, ¿verdad?"

"No, lo siento ..." Él agitó una mano con desdén

"No te preocupe por ello. Ahora, déjame ver..."

Se inclinó sobre su mano, trazando patrones en su palma con un clavo brillante. Sin pensar en ello, Alec se inclinó hacia delante también, preguntándose lo que estaba viendo, y sus cabezas casi tocaban.

Después de un momento, Magnus volvió sus ojos a él sin levantar la cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraron, y ambos se congelaron, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

Ojos verdes dorados mirando a los de zafiro, y ambos pensaban lo mismo. **_"Él tiene los ojos más bellos que he visto nunca..."_**

Entonces Alec retrocedió apresuradamente tomando su mano, y Magnus se aclaró la garganta, recuperando la compostura.

"Interesante." Dijo pensativo apoyándose en el sillón reclinable.

"¿Que es interesante?" Alec preguntó preocupado.

Magnus cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo y Alec trago saliva, nervioso otra vez, y apartó la mirada ruborizado.

 _"Él es demasiado caliente ..."_ El adivino demasiado caliente sonrió y le dijo moviendo las cejas

"Veo el amor en tu futuro."

"¿Que?"exclamó mirandolo "que- eso es imposible ...", murmuró mirando hacia abajo.

El hombre mayor se acercó de nuevo y coloco un dedo en su barbilla para que Alec lo mirara a los ojos, y se inclinó imposiblemente cerca de él.

Tan cerca que Alec podía sentir su aliento en su rostro cuando ronroneó,

"¿Por qué es imposible cariño?" Su aliento quedo atrapado en su garganta, y sintió que le ardía la cara, sus ojos se abrieron completamente.

Sin darse cuenta, se inclinó, y sus narices se tocaron, luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó, dando dos pasos alejandose, viendo a Magnus que estaba mirandolo hacia él sorprendido por su repentino movimiento.

"Yo-lo siento, me tengo que-tengo…que irme." Alec tartamudeó imposiblemente rojo, con manos temblorosas, y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

"Alexander espera." Se congeló en sus pasos mirando hacia atrás y vio que Magnus se puso de pie y se acercaba a él.

"Fue muy agradable conocerte." Él sonrió con dulzura y le ofreció su mano. Alec lo miró, perdiendo las palabras por un momento, luego lo tomó, susurrando.

"Tu también..." Magnus sonrió apretando su mano, y luego lo dejo ir.

Alec se dio cuenta de que había dejado algo en la palma de su mano y lo miró. Era una tarjeta con un número de teléfono garabateado en él.

Sorprendido levantó la vista y Magnus le hizo un guiño. "¿Llámame?" Alec se limitó a mirarlo, sus ojos azul claro ancho, murmuró algo incomprensible, y luego asintió, mientras su cara se ponía roja y huyo.


End file.
